Guardian
by Sev11
Summary: H/Y one-shot


**A one-shot I imagined while having dinner...it's not very good in my opinion but well...here it is. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

It wasn't a particularly cold night but he had the feeling of being freeze. He had been in the same place for two hours and still had many more ahead. He sighed as he leaned against the wall to rest his back. He was no longer a young man to endure long hours in an uncomfortable position.

His eyes never left the perimeter that separated the door and his car. Any movement or noise put him on alert, making him move discreetly his hand over his gun.

He had known about the fight shortly after it started and when it had finished. He watched how that bastard was running to his car and decided to follow him, feeling his blood boiling. For twenty minutes he drove behind this coward blinded by anger until in a moment of clarity he decided to stop and turn around.

When he get back to the starting point he noticed the absence of the other car, which indicated him that the occupants of the house were gone. It took him a second to figure out where they might have gone. He pulled back his car and headed to his next destination.

He did not know if he would be welcome in the house, so he decided not to alert of his presence and stand guard at the door without anyone knowing. He parked his car away from the windows and sat next to the door and he started to mentalize that for 9 or 10 hours this was his mission.

As his eyes scanned a passing car, the wheels of his mind began to work again with those thoughts that tormented him. This could have been his family if he wouldn't be such a coward. She had offered him an opportunity and he decided to hold on to these imaginary boundaries just because he was afraid. How could he be so coward?. If anyone could get right now in his mind they would see that the famous Lieutenant Horatio Caine was not more than that, a coward.

Suddenly he heard the door and he was startled, eyes darting to his right. From the opening emerged the same person who was going through his mind, which made Horatio to look down ashamed.

- "My mother wonders how much time are you going to stay here" - she said, looking at the redhead

- "Uhm ... I'm just ... I'm watching" - Horatio sighed.

- "Watching what?"

- "The ... the house ... in...in case he comes here"

- "Rick doesn't know that much, Horatio. He won't think we have come to spend the night here." - Yelina said a little calmer.

Horatio kept watching his hands, trying to ignore the blush that began to turn up from his neck to his face. It had been a stupid move to come?. Now all the plan he had formed in his mind about spending the night at the door seemed childish.

- "Have you eaten?" - she asked her brother-in-law.

- "No. .. no...I haven't"

- "What are you waiting to get in, son?" - they heard from inside. Yelina looked at her mother and smiled.

- "Uhm ..." - Horatio looked Yelina with the same expression as a child watching his mother when he broke a vase.

- "Come on," - she said offering him a hand to get up - "Dinner is ropa vieja and wine, you can't refuse a dinner like that" - Horatio reached out and grabbed Yelina's hand to rise. When he was on his feet he locked eyes with the colombian.

Yelina saw several things in the eyes of the redhead. Among them were sadness, love, despair, and something that she could not decipher. Shee looked inside the house to see if her mother was nearby. When she was sure she had gone to the kitchen, she looked at Horatio.

- "I broke up with Rick" - Horatio nodded and she continued - "he has crossed some boundaries ..."

- "What did he do?" - Asked Horatio giving a step forward - "Tell me what happened and he will be a dead man before tomorrow"

- "Horatio ... calm..."

-. "No, Yelina ... you do not deserve the treatment you received from Stetler. You do not deserve suffering or to leave your house for fear" - he sighed angrily - "I'll show him a lesson... "

- "Stop, please" - Horatio looked surprised - "You are not like this, Horatio. Do not let the demons consume you ... you're a good man." - she moved her hand to his face and she placed it on his cheek - "That relationship is over. He will die alone, I'm sure."

Horatio closed his eyes when he felt the touch of her hand in his face. The soothing effect she had on him sometimes worried him. He might be trying to open the earth with his hands to chase someone and she, with a few simple words, would put his mind to rest.

After a few seconds, eyes closed, the redhead nodded and opened his eyes.

- "Okay ... okay" - his heart jumped when Yelina smiled and walked over him, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

- "How about if we go inside and later we talk?." - Horatio nodded and let her guide him inside the house hand in hand.

He won't kill Rick Stetler...no. The only thing that was killed that night was his inner demon. No more rage, no more anger...just her.


End file.
